


silence has the loudest voice

by thisissirius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hearing,” Scott bit out. He peered out from under his lashes and Stiles couldn’t help but notice his hands shaking. “Too loud.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	silence has the loudest voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/gifts).



> i hope this is everything you wanted, giftee :) i have to tell you how difficult this was, not being able to write derek! i hope i did okay with scott and stiles and their friendship. it is, after all, my second favourite thing on the show :D

“You know, you really have to get-”

Stiles paused mid-sentence and stared at the bed. Scott was facing away from him, curled up in a foetal position with his hands over his ears. Stiles frowned; he knew that wasn’t how Scott slept from too many sleepovers as kids and there was something definitely wrong with the way Scott was lying. He was curled up tightly, and his nails were digging into the side of his head.

“Scott?”

“Shut up,” Scott said, his voice cracking on the words. He sounded hoarse and soft and Stiles crossed the floor, peering down to see Scott’s eyes screwed up tight and the pale tinge to his face.

“Dude,” Stiles said, remembering a little too late to moderate his tone. “What happened?”

“Hearing,” Scott bit out. He peered out from under his lashes and Stiles couldn’t help but notice his hands shaking. “Too loud.”

Okay, this was something that Derek had definitely not mentioned in his list of Things That Might Happen to Scott and it would so figure the guy was unavailable for the weekend when Stiles needed him most. Well. They _didn’t_ need him. Stiles was equipped to handle this. Probably. He just had to figure out when the problem had started and how it will end. Not a big deal.

Groaning internally, Stiles crouched down next to Scott and shook his head. “When did it start?”

Scott winced, like even Stiles _whispering_ was far too loud and this was _so_ not how Stiles had planned to spend his weekend.

“What did you tell your mom?”

Scott shrugged a little and then whimpered. “Told her it was a migraine.”

Right. Even Melissa could see that this was no ordinary migraine but then there was no telling how much Melissa suspected and how much she was aware of. Scott curled up tighter on the bed and his nails were digging in hard to his skin. If he wasn’t careful there would be crescent moons left behind and Stiles was concerned; there were hints of red between Scott’s splayed fingers. That didn’t look good at all.

Moving Scott’s hands away from his ears, Stiles swallowed down words. There was blood drying against the earlobe and the side of his neck and he winced imperceptibly. It didn’t matter because Scott’s eyes were closed and he was breathing harshly.

“I-“

“S’loud,” Scott murmured. “Even your heartbeat feels likes drums.”

“Sorry I can’t fix that,” Stiles said dryly and was rewarded with a laugh; a mere huff of breath against his neck but Stiles would take it. “Just going to get some water.”

Stiles climbed to his feet but surprisingly fast – or not so surprisingly considering what Scott was now – Scott had his wrist in a tight grip. His eyes were open now, wide and open and _scared._

“Shit,” Stiles whispered. This was bordering on uncomfortable territory but he had been there far too many times with Scott to let it bother him now. He shifted on his feet, leaning down and prying Scott’s fingers off with his own. “You have to let me go, I need to clean you up.”

Scott nodded and then groaned, sinking back down into the sheets. This was so messed up, Stiles couldn’t even _think_ appropriate curse words at the Alpha. That guy needed a swift kick in the teeth or maybe a stake through the heart. It was a shame silver bullets didn’t work; Stiles would willingly put one of those through the bastard’s forehead for what he was putting Scott through.

Disappearing into the bathroom, Stiles grabbed a washcloth and some water and came back to find Scott just as he’d left him; wallowing in self pity. That probably wasn’t fair considering the guy was suffering from over-hearing or whatever. Kissing a mental goodbye to everything Stiles had had planned for the day, he closed the door as quietly as he could behind him and moved back around the side of the bed. There was improvement in the fact that Scott was actually watching him now, aware if still wincing with every step Stiles took on the _carpet_.

Stiles knelt down with a, “Wow, Scott, way to make me feel like I’m a hundred,” when his knees creaked as he did so. Scott let out another snort and flexed his fingers gently against the bed clothes. Stiles shook his head in sympathy and then dunked the washcloth in water and started to clean the blood from Scott’s face.

“Sorry,” he said, knowing there was pretty much nothing he could do.

Scott gave him what was probably supposed to be a smile but was more grimace. With a small pat of his hand, he continued to clean the blood off of Scott’s face.

“Must be killing you,” Scott said slowly, sounding each word out with a wince.

“What?” Stiles kept his voice as low as he dared.

“Not talking,” Scott bit out, “as much as you usually do.”

Stiles actually laughed, if strained, tossing the washcloth back in the bowl and slid it across the carpet. Scott was watching him carefully, eyes slipping closed. Stiles wanted to curse and shout and go and beat something into a pulp. Which was completely ridiculous because Stiles was pretty sure he would get halfway up the path to some bully and then run away crying. Still, it was nice to _think_ about it.

He wished there was something he could do but both he and Scott knew it was probably useless. For now, Stiles could be here, watching and just being around and maybe they’d find a way to fix this if it wasn’t fixed.

“S’okay,” Scott said, reading his mind. Stiles kind of missed it in a sad, pathetic kind of way. Scott was fully focused on Alison and that was definitely more than fine as long as Stiles still had Scott dishing the dirt but there had been something missing in their friendship lately and Stiles was glad Scott hadn’t completely forgotten him. “I’ll be fine.”

“Well yeah,” Stiles snorted. “No doubt causing me endless misery.”

Scott just smiled.

“Shove over,” Stiles said, pushing against Scott’s side. Scott glared but shuffled over and he leaned into Stiles as he curled his fingers around Scott’s neck. “Sleep, dude. Never know, maybe when you wake up it will be gone.”

They could both hope. Scott just snorted but he turned his face into Stiles’ shoulder and closed his eyes. Stiles stared down at him wondering just how much Scott was going to have to put up with before he would be done discovering new things.

Stiles couldn’t pretend he hadn’t wondered about the Bite; wondered how he would take to becoming a werewolf, but watching Scott suffer through everything he wasn’t sure he wanted it anymore. Sliding further down along the bed, Stiles propped himself up against the headboard, fingers still pressed against the skin of Scott’s neck and watched him sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to ionaonie for reading this over and making it read-worthy :)


End file.
